La salle des archives
by Pamelia
Summary: Riza doit ranger des dossiers dans la salle des archives et elle rencontre en chemin Kimbley...
1. Chapitre 1 : L'emprisonnement

**Bien donc me voici pour une petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Cette OS portera sur le couple Kimbley/Riza (je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez donc j'en écris une), de Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Evidemment, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, vous le savez bien (même si j'en suis la première désolée, un Kimbley me ferait très plaisir à mon anniversaire).**

**PS : J'ai décidé de réécrire ma fiction. C'est vrai que mon travail est trop vite fait, mal fait (enfin je trouve) et j'aimerai vous donner quelque chose de mieux. Donc voilà le remix de :**

* * *

La salle des archives.

Riza soupire. Ce que sa vie peut être ennuyeuse depuis qu'elle a quitté l'équipe pour être la secrétaire du Généralissime... En même temps, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a voulu. Non c'est le Généralissime lui-même. Depuis qu'Al leur a dit que le Généralissime était un homoculus, celui-ci surveille ses arrières. Donc toute l'équipe a été démembrée : Breda et Fuery sont partis au sud, vers le désert, Farman et Havoc sont au nord, dans les montagnes, seuls Mustang et elle sont restés ici mais aucune possibilité de se voir puisque Riza est toujours surveillée. Mustang l'est aussi d'ailleurs, quand elle y repense.

- "Lieutenant Hawkeye, j'aimerai que vous mettez ces dossiers dans la salle des archives s'il-vous-plaît."

- "Oui mon Généralissime."

Riza attrape les dossiers et se dirige d'un pas rapide en dehors du bureau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut haïr ce type ! Ce n'est pas croyable, elle fait de gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère. Elle rêve du jour de sa mort et elle viendra en robe blanche à son enterrement. Riza garde un sourire méchant tout en marchant vers le sous-sol, là où se trouve la salle des archives. En chemin, elle rencontre Maria qui lui fait un petit coucou.

- "Bah alors Riza, tu en fais une tête ! C'est Kimbley qui te met dans cet état ?"

- "Entre nous Maria, Kimbley, c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis."

- "Vraiment ?"

- "Bah oui... Pourquoi ?"

- "Oh pour rien, mais vous traînez souvent ensemble et je pensais que..."

- "On traîne pas ensemble, il me colle pour m'empêcher de parler avec Mustang. Il n'y a rien entre nous."

Maria hausse les épaules et un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Riza lui lance un regard noir mais avec un brin d'humour, après tout, Maria est une des rares présences féminines qu'elle croise alors elle peut dire qu'elle tient à elle. Mais de là à vouloir jouer les agences matrimoniales, il ne faut pas abuser. Surtout avec Kimbley... Riza laisse échapper un petit rire. Elle arrive enfin à l'ascenseur qui descend au sous-sol. Elle appuie sur le bouton et attend. L'appareil arrive enfin et quand les portes s'ouvrent, son cœur manque un battement : devant elle, se tient, Kimbley. Celui-ci lève un sourcil en voyant Riza dépitée.

- "Et bien lieutenant ? Vous ne venez pas ? Vous appelez les ascenseurs pour le fun ?"

- "Non."

Riza pénètre dans l'ascenseur et les portes se referment. Riza fixe un point devant elle pendant que Kimbley regarde Riza, appuyé contre le mur. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'ascenseur ouvre enfin ses portes et Riza bondit hors de l'appareil, sous le regard amusé de Kimbley qui sort aussi. Elle marche vite vers la salle des archives. Les dossiers entravent ses mouvements et elle peine pour prendre sa clé. Une main passe devant elle et ouvre tranquillement la porte de la salle. Riza tourne la tête pour voir qui c'est et découvre encore une fois Kimbley.

- "Je dois aller chercher un dossier pour mon enquête."

- "Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous justifiez. Mais merci quand même."

Kimbley lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille se croit en danger en permanence, Mustang a vraiment fait des dégâts. Heureusement, on lui a donné des recrues toutes neuves et donc, il doit s'occuper à leur apprendre la vie à Central. Riza est rentrée depuis longtemps et commence à ranger ses dossiers. Evidemment, les dossiers ne se suivent pas et elle doit courir partout pour les mettre à la bonne place. Kimbley entre donc à son tour et ferme la porte. Il fait donc quelques pas vers l'étagère où se trouve des rangées immenses de classeurs où sont rangés des centaines de dossiers. Kimbley cherche sans vraiment chercher, il est plutôt occupé à fixer la croupe de notre jolie lieutenant (**ndla : sacré Kimbley**). Celle-ci ne s'en rend pas compte et continue de ranger. Quand elle a enfin terminé, elle pousse un petit soupir et s'apprête à partir quand les lumières s'éteignent.

- "Il ne manquait plus que ça..."

- "Oh vous êtes encore là ? Vous ne trouvez pas votre fichu dossier ?"

- "Heu... Exact, et maintenant, j'ai encore plus de mal."

Riza soupire, c'est vraiment mal parti. Elle est pommée dans cette salle immense, après tout, elle doit bien faire un tiers du bâtiment, après tout, sous terre, il y a de la place. Le soucis, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre, juste des bouches d'aération et donc, sans la lumière, on ne voit rien. Kimbley de son côté, cherche son chemin vers la porte. Mais disons que dans le noir, on ne voit pas grand chose et sa main, au lieu d'attraper la poignet de la porte, attrape le poignet du lieutenant (**ndla : je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée**). Celle-ci sursaute mais n'essaye pas de se détacher.

- "Bon écoutez lieutenant, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais quand même, il va falloir coopérer."

- "Il suffit simplement de trouver la porte."

- "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire lieutenant."

Riza serre les dents, il n'a pas tort. Un courant d'air balaye quelques mèches rebelles de son chignon. Kimbley semble les avoir senties aussi. Comme d'un commun accord, ils se dirigent vers la source du courant d'air. Après tout, c'est peut-être la porte.

* * *

**Voilà pour la première partie. Au début, ça devait être qu'une OS mais disons que les idées sont plus grosses que prévues donc ça devient une petite histoire, rien de bien méchant pour le moment. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, merci. Je mettrai la suite le plus tôt possible.**

_**Pamelia.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'entraide

**Alors voici la suite du chapitre 1. Comme je pars en vacance après, j'ai décidé de ne pas être méchante et de vous donner ce que vous voulez (que je suis gentille, j'espère que j'aurai une review pour me remercier, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé). Donc voici la suite.**

* * *

La salle des archives (suite)

Ils marchent donc vers la source du courant d'air. Riza n'est pas rassurée et pour cause : elle est avec un psychopathe, dans le noir, avec un étrange courant d'air. Il y a de quoi avoir légèrement la frousse non ? De son côté, Zolf se demande ce qu'il peut faire avec un lieutenant qui le hait... Il est sûr que si jamais elle est blessée, elle ne voudra pas se faire approcher par lui.

_Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'elle se blesse ? Tu veux jouer les héros pour que la victime se jette dans tes bras et qu'elle t'embrasse et de fil en aiguille..._

Zolf secoue la tête. Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Non qu'il ne serait pas contre mais... Il ne veut pas passer pour un violeur après être passé pour un assassin. C'est suffisant comme réputation. Riza, elle, ne pense pas mieux. Elle s'imagine déjà en danger, avec seulement Zolf pour la protéger. Il encaisse l'attaque à sa place, elle le remercie en le soignant et puis...

_Mais dis-moi Riza ? Tu es en manque pour penser ça de Kimbley ? Je tiens à te rappeler que même s'il est beau gosse..._

Riza secoue la tête en rougissant. C'est n'importe quoi. Elle ne trouve pas Kimbley beau. Non, il est dangereux, fourbe, affreusement canon quand même... Riza serre les dents, c'est à cause de la situation qu'elle pense ça, oui, c'est ça.

- "Je crois que j'ai trouvé la source du courant d'air."

Riza cligne des yeux. Elle était tellement dans un débat intérieur qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que Kimbley était parti.

- "Bravo. Et c'est quoi ?"

- "Un tunnel... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fiche ici, mais en tout cas, il mène quelque part."

Riza est légèrement sceptique. Un tunnel dans la salle des archives ? Elle ne devait pas servir à ça à sa construction. Mais alors, elle servait à quoi ? Riza n'est pas rassurée. Zolf ne vaut pas mieux. Il commence à trouver cette histoire loufoque : d'abord, ils ne retrouvent pas la porte, quand ils pensent l'avoir trouvée, ils tombent sur un tunnel qui n'a rien à voir avec le contexte, et pour finir, ils rentrent dedans sans savoir s'ils vont en ressortir. Zolf cherche une solution.

_Peut-être qu'elle sera épatée quand je l'aurai sauvée et qu'elle voudra bien..._

Voudra bien quoi ? Zolf hausse les épaules, c'est vraiment trop compliqué les filles. Riza elle, commence à perdre patience. Elle ne trouve aucune solution alors que d'habitude, elle en trouve une. Elle n'aime pas trop l'idée d'aller dans ce tunnel inconnu. Aucun plan en parle.

- "Bon, heu... On fait quoi ?

_L'amour !_

Zolf se gifle. Même dans le noir, Riza l'a remarqué, grâce au bruit.

- "Heu... Bon... Déjà, si on s'appelait par nos prénoms ?"

- "Bon, OK. Et ensuite ?"

- "Et bien... Je pourrai faire exploser un mur mais il y aurait beaucoup de dégâts dont une perte de nombreux fichiers et peut-être quelques organes... Ou alors on prend le chemin du tunnel et on croise les doigts pour se retrouver dans un endroit connu."

Riza réfléchit. Elle pose le pour et le contre. Connaissant l'amour des explosions pour Kimbley, elle devine que cette idée ne lui déplaît pas. Mais elle n'a pas envie de perdre un bras ou une jambe, voire pire. Une seule solution : prendre le tunnel avec Kimbley et croiser les doigts en effet.

- "Bon et bien... Prenons le tunnel... On a pas le choix."

- "OK Riza, pas de problèmes."

- "Heu... Zolf ?"

- "Oui ?"

- "Pourquoi tu t'es donné une gifle tout à l'heure ?"

Zolf marque un temps d'arrêt. Elle s'en ai rendu compte ? Oh mince ! Maintenant il faut qu'il trouve une excuse potable, sinon il se tape la honte (s'il ne se la tape pas déjà).

_Si je pouvais me taper autre chose..._

Zolf soupire et fait face à Riza. Autant lui dire. Avec un peu de chance, elle pense comme lui.

_Tu sais de qui tu parles là Zolf ? Tu parles de Riza ! La fille intouchable, la reine des glaces, maîtresse de ses émotions, dictatrice de ses envies... IMPOSSIBLE QU'ELLE EST CE GENRE DE PENSEES !_

Riza attend patiemment. Il est en plein conflit intérieur. Il ne sait pas trop par quoi commencer. Riza pose sa main sur son bras en signe d'encouragement. Grave erreur...

* * *

**Bon, c'est la fin du chapitre 2. Je pense qu'elle sera terminée dans le prochain chapitre. Ou alors dans le suivant. Mais elle ne sera pas plus longue. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le sauvetage

**Bien, je termine juste avant de partir en vacance ma petite histoire (j'ai mis OS mais je me suis trompée...). Donc voilà la fin. Après, il va falloir attendre la fin des vacances car je pars... Snif... Vous allez me manquer mes lecteurs adorés. Bon aller, assez parlé, voici la fin de :**

* * *

La salle des archives (fin).

Zolf attrape les poignets de Riza et la plaque contre le mur. Riza est légèrement sonnée. De son côté Zolf ne sait pas trop ce qu'il va dire à Riza pour lui expliquer son comportement...

_J'ai envie de toi !_

Zolf hausse les épaules, ça fait un peu faible comme excuse. Riza perd patience et se débat pour s'éloigner de Zolf. Zolf la relâche, mais il aurait bien aimé la garder dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi elle lui fait cet effet-là ? Il n'a jamais eu cette sensation pourtant quand ils se croisaient.

- "Tu vas m'expliquer oui ? Tu te donnes des gifles, tu me plaques contre le mur... Il se passe quoi dans ta tête à la fin ?"

- "Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Parce que sérieusement, c'est pas rien."

Riza réfléchit. Zolf de son côté, cherche comment lui expliquer la chose.

_Bah c'est simple, tu lui dis que tu es fou d'elle, que tu rêves d'elle, que tu veux..._

- "NON !"

Riza se retourne vers Zolf qui tient sa tête entre ses mains. Elle reste interdite. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit Zolf dans cet état. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Elle décide de s'approcher de lui doucement. Zolf lève la tête quand il voit Riza avancer vers lui. Il hésite. Elle est quand même concernée dans l'histoire. Peut-être même que ça lui fera plaisir de voir qu'un homme la veut. Oui c'est décidé, il lui dit, après tout, il risque au pire d'avoir un nouvel orifice dans le corps.

- "Zolf, qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?"

- "J'ai envie de toi..."

Riza reste deux secondes en mode pause. Alors là, c'est la meilleure. Zolf a envie d'elle. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. C'est presque comique. Mais une méchante arrière pensée lui murmure que c'est juste à cause du contexte de la situation. Le sourire s'en va aussi vite qu'il est venu. Zolf de son côté ne sait pas s'il doit lui expliquer ou s'il doit se taire.

- "C'est juste parce qu'on est enfermé que tu dis ça Zolf. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une illusion."

- "C'est ce que tu penses toi ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça tout à l'heure."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

- "Quand je t'ai plaquée contre le mur, je me suis en même temps collé à toi. Et je dois dire que ta poitrine m'a révélé des secrets très intéressants..."

Riza rougit comme une tomate. Elle devine très clairement le sourire en coin de Zolf. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Mais est-ce qu'il y a une réponse ?

_Oui. Embrasse-le ! Il a découvert le pot aux roses et entre nous, il pense comme toi, lâche-toi Reine des glaces, tu as le droit de fondre._

Riza gémit. Si même sa conscience se bat contre elle, elle va finir par rendre les armes. Et sérieusement, elle n'a pas envie. Pas ici. Zolf a entendu Riza gémir mais il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il tente une approche mais dans le noir, ce n'est pas pratique. Il l'attrape par la taille et Riza pousse un cri. Zolf resserre ses bras autour d'elle, croyant qu'elle a eu peur pour autre chose. Zolf tente de la calmer.

- "Voyons Riza, il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal."

- "Hum..."

- "Je peux oser quelque chose Riza ?"

- "Bah... Heu... Oui."

Zolf sourit et se penche vers Riza pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle sursaute. Zolf mordille la lèvre inférieure pour passer sa langue. Riza ne se fait pas prier. La langue de Zolf vient taquiner la sienne. Riza passe ses mains autour du cou de Zolf et celui-ci pose ses mains sur sa taille. Alors qu'il passe une de ses mains sous le T-shirt de Riza, ils entendent un bruit venant du tunnel. Riza fait un pas en arrière et met fin au baiser. Zolf pousse un grognement et lance un regard noir au tunnel.

- "C'est quoi ce bruit ?"

- "J'en sais rien mais dès que je connais l'auteur du bruit, je l'explose dans d'atroces souffrances."

Riza éclate de rire. Zolf rit avec elle et bientôt, un fou rire résonne dans la salle des archives. Un autre bruit se fait entendre et ils s'arrêtent de rire. Riza grogne en posant une main sur sa taille.

- "Zut, je n'ai pas mon flingue."

- "Bah... Prend le mien, je ferai des explosions."

Elle prend l'arme de Zolf et s'avance doucement vers le tunnel. Plusieurs ombres apparaissent et on entend des bruits de pas. Zolf marche derrière Riza et fixe l'entrée du tunnel. Soudain, une lumière faite par une flamme apparait et éclaire tout le monde. Riza reconnait le colonel Mustang et le colonel Amstrong. Roy regarde Riza et Zolf, tour à tour. Amstrong, quand à lui, est complètement à côté de la plaque.

- "Nous vous dérangeons ? Vous êtes décoiffés, c'est pour ça."

Zolf porte une main à ses cheveux pendant que Riza rosit légèrement. Mais ça ne passe pas inaperçu pour Roy et il ouvre de grands yeux. Amstrong continue d'enfoncer nos eux tourtereaux.

- "Oh mais je le savais depuis le début. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et le lieutenant Ross pense comme moi. Je suis content de voir que le commandant Kimbley est trouvé chaussure à son pied. C'est beau l'amour n'est-ce pas colonel Mustang ?"

- "Oui..."

Zolf sourit méchamment à Roy et attrape Riza par la taille. Roy fixe Riza qui fait un sourire timide à Zolf et un sourire de "désolé" à Roy.

- "Bien. Nous allons sortir d'ici maintenant non ? Riza et moi avons des projets."

- "Evidemment."

Amstrong ouvre la marche tandis que Roy la referme. Mais Riza ne peut s'empêcher de poser une question.

- "Heu... Mais pourquoi il y a un tunnel au juste ?"

- "Et bien nous ne le savons pas. Cette salle date de bien avant le QG. Mais étant assez grande, elle est devenue une salle d'archive. Disons que sans ce tunnel, vous aurez dû passer la nuit et peut-être la journée de demain ici, la porte est complètement bloquée. La serrure ne répond plus. Donc le tunnel fait office de sortie de secours. Par contre, l'éclairage est complètement naze..."

Riza éclate de rire, Amstrong a toujours un train de retard mais il est un excellent ami. Roy réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces deux-là pour que Zolf la tienne par la taille ? Ils sortent ensemble ou quoi ? La petite troupe finit par arriver dans la zone des dépôts. Le colonel Amstrong se tourne vers la troupe.

- "Bon et bien maintenant, le colonel Mustang et moi allons rentrer donner notre rapport au Généralissime. Vous venez colonel ?"

- "J'arrive."

Roy part après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête au couple. Amstrong les serre dans ses bras et manque de casser quelques os. Puis ils partent. Riza se retrouve seule avec Zolf.

- "Enfin tranquille."

- "Tu exagères."

- "Et si nous terminions ce que nous avons commencé ?"

Riza sourit et tire Zolf par le col. Celui-ci se laisse faire. Elle frôle ses lèvres avec les siennes.

- "Hum... Pourquoi pas commandant."

- "Lieutenant, je vous ordonne de me conduire à votre appartement. Nous avons une mission urgente à faire."

Riza sourit et entraîne Zolf vers la ville, puis vers son appartement. Riza et Zolf sentent que la nuit va être longue...

* * *

**Et voilà ! Fin ! Bon... C'est une fin ouverte mais disons que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de scènes (comment on écrit un rapport sexuel en langage soutenu ?). Enfin bref, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils font dans l'appartement de notre chère Riza. Enfin bref, maintenant, il va falloir attendre la rentrée pour avoir d'autres histoires (et oui, je pars en vacance demain). Bye bye.**

_**Pamelia.**_


End file.
